Twenty Years Before
by gaby4
Summary: Sequel and Prequel of "Metabee's Last Stand" (IkkiErika and more couples!) Better Summary inside!


****

**//**Twenty Years Before**//**

Well, this is kinda a prequel of Medabots (Professor Hushi, Rokusho's desing, Armond's life as Hushi's assistant, Eugene's crush with Natsuko... just examples of next chapters) with a sequel to "Metabee's Last Stand" (i.e. a picnic, Ikki and Erika's feelings, Hikaru's crush, Victor as the gang's new friend... and I don't wanna continue writting spoilers ^_^). So, it's a mixture between Eugene's thoughts and the "present". I hope you read it, like it and review/flame it. 

While you wait for the next chap, you can try to guess who's Natsuko's son.

Later!

gaby4 

****

**************////////////***********

**A picnic and some memories**

It was a sunny afternoon. A fresh breeze was moving some leaves slowly while the sun was touching all the park with its warm light. After Metabee's fight against Babbyblu and all those stuff, the gang was enjoying a calm picnic. But this was a very special picnic, the only one with Joe, Patra and Victor's presence. They were celebrating Metabee's defeat in his Robattle with Warbandit, (A/N: Sorry, but I think Ikki -10 years old, kinda begginer- couldn't defeat a world Champion as Victor) Armond's travel into the space and Rokusho's "reunion" with Professor Hushi. 

Ikki sighed with pleasure, that sandwich was delicious. He smiled after looking at Joe, who was trying to teach Metabee how to play soccer. The Medabot was doing his best, but he always hit somebody during his training.

This time, Krosserdog was lying on the floor with a bandage in his head.

-I am sorry. Really, I am!- Metabee apologized

-Yes... master... owwww... X__X

Joe hit his forehead, frustrated -Arghhh.. Metabee! You don't have to kick like that!! How many Medabots you have to hurt before understand it?

Erika sit next to Ikki and bring him an orage juice -Still depressed about Victor? Ikki, you heard him. He was very impressed for your skills... remember what he said "Ikki Tenryo, if you continue like this... you'll be my heir"

Ikki smiled -No, I am happy for this. I can spend some time with my special friends, without worrying about the RubberRobo Gang or the World Championship. I wish this moment could last forever...

The girl smiled back -Me too...- she whispered

-I'll search them. I don't care how many days will it take, me and Warbandit will find our family- Victor said

Warbandit nodded -That's our proyect. What about you, Rokusho?

The KWG and his robotic parrot friend looked at each other -Baton and I too decided. We'll stay here with Dr. Aki, and help him if something disturbs this peace

-But Meta-Evil went to the space with a green freak!

-Believe me, Victor. War will never stop- Baton commented. The robot stared at the silent Dr. Aki -What's wrong, Doctor?

Eugene smirked -Nothing... I'm just looking at my apprentice. You know, when you are young... it's easy to fall in love

Under a tree, "Henry" was talking with his childhood crush. Arcbeetle was using other KBT Medaparts, because they weren't going to say their secret yet. The Medabot was taking part in the conversation, trying to help Hikaru to win Patra's affection

-Looking at them reminds me... long time ago... Natsuko- Dr. Aki whispered

-Who's she?- Baton asked

-That was twenty years ago. She was very young for me... and she found happiness with a good man

-Did you see her again?

-Well, sometimes I can talk with her son... Too many things happened... But that's another story...

-Baton, don't be curious...- Rokusho told off- Dr. Aki, forgive Baton if he inconvenienced you

-Awww... but I just wanted to know! ;___;

Victor and Warbandit laughed

Eugene stared at the sky, immersed in his memories. He saw Natsuko's face... her light blue eyes, her blonde, straight, long hair. Her smile. 

__

-Dr. Aki!! Look the mess I've done again! What can I do?- her voice. And that desesperated (and funny) look in her face

__

-Thanks, Dr. Aki. You are so patient with me... I am still a beginner with this...

Natsuko was a special woman, Eugene felt it the first time he met her. His new secretarian wasn't very competent, but she was doing her best effort. She always had a smile, or an anecdote, when things were difficult. Trying to create Medabots wasn't easy at all, Professor Hushi, Eugene and Armond Awasaki (A/N: "Meta-Evil" isn't a great surname...) barely could sleep three hours every night.

But there was Natsuko Shinnamisa. After looking at her, Eugene felt new energies to carry on. She was only 22 years old, but that didn't matter. Dr. Aki fell in love with her, and he enjoyed every time he could see her.

But that was long time ago.

She got marry.

She had a son.

That was Twenty Years Ago. 

****

*******TBC********


End file.
